The Stone of Black
by Jessarie
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Post-Epilogue. Fred Weasley is dead. How is George Weasley coping? He is not, but once again, here comes Harry Potter with a "saving people thing" to rescue his adoptive brother from a large bout of depression. What does Harry do and how is the dead Albus Dumbledore involved? Read on to find out. *Tissue Warning*


**The Stone of Black**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content remains the property of the original owner. No money was made in the writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All Harry Potter content to J.K. Rowling, may life always bless her with the power to write.**

**Author's Note: This is the first general, almost cannon compliant story I have ever written. Please be nice, but reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Warnings: Post-Hogwarts. Post-Epilogue. Fred and George's true relationship is left to the interpretation of the reader.**

* * *

I am George Weasley and I think I just groaned aloud. I hate this day most of all. The celebrations were the worst part of the aftermath of the war, but this day is the epitome. My family is worried about me today because today is the 1st of April, and would have been our birthday. Shrugging, I reach up to scratch the edge of where my right ear would have still resided. Many had said it was a small sacrifice, losing an ear.

It had been almost a year since the horrors of war had stolen my soul. The bigger sacrifice was seen every time I looked into a mirror. The missing ear had become a blessing. It distinguished my image just enough from the man in the mirror to remind me that I wasn't seeing Fred again.

"George." A voice said softly, attempting not to startled me. The owner was unsuccessful and cracked a small sad smile at seeing me jump slightly. Turning, I tried to smile back at Harry Potter, but I could only manage a half grimace.

"Today is hard, huh?" Harry asked stepping closer to adjust my purple striped tie. I could only nod, my throat closing up at the simple question. Harry shook his head.

"Come with me, George. I have something to show you." He said taking my hand.

I groaned again. "What?" I whispered, unable to project my voice today. Harry smiled again, a real full smile this time.

"Ginny once told me that growing up with you and Fred made her believe that anything was possible. I knew today would be bad. I remember after Sirius, you were all there for me and now I am going to be here for you." Harry answered stopping at the edge of the Weasley property. The Burrow looked as crooked as ever from our current vantage point.

"Hang on." he said clutching onto my arm. "We're going to Hogwarts?" And then out of nowhere I was being side-along apparated. Landing in a heap I wondered what we were doing here.

Harry smirked at my puzzled expression. "Just wait." He said.

* * *

We walked up to the large castle doors recently rebuilt to look as ornate as ever. Hogwarts had sustained some damage, but it was looking like it had in my own school days, not all that long ago. We ended up in a darkly lit room hidden in the castle's shadows on the sixth floor. The younger man had apparently pulled some massive strings as I was currently staring into a large ornate mirror. I knew what it was of course, but never had I ever been this close. In a position to actually look in the mirror.

"You need to say goodbye to him. Make peace with his death. Remember him every time you look into a mirror. Fred wouldn't want you to be so upset over loosing him. He would want fireworks and a huge party. Fred would want you happy, whatever that took." Harry said before slipping from the room

Looking up, I sighed seeing my brother, my soulmate. "Hey, Fred." I whispered smiling slightly.

"Hi Georgie." The Fred in the mirror whispered back. I stumbled back falling in my shock. Of what I knew of it, The Mirror of Erised was only supposed to show you your desires, not talk to you. Standing again, I looked into the mirror once more.

"Now what is with this look of yours. Have ya seen a ghost?" Mirror Fred asked. I shook my head again just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. "Nope. I'm still here." Mirror Fred said smirking lopsidedly at me.

"How?" I croaked out. "You needed me, George, so here I am. Harry was right, whatever this is. However you're feeling. Tell me so I can live my afterlife haunting the world in peace."

I laughed, shocked once more that I still could. "I hate you." I said as the tears started. "I hate that you left me here all alone. That I have to see your face in every mirror, but never actually see you. I hate living when you can't. I hate you almost as much as I love you." I said through stuttering sobs.

"Aw, now don't do that. I can't hug you." Mirror Fred said staring at me sadly. "You are not alone. You have our crazy, wacky, amazing family. You have Harry, a friend, who arranged this. You have our memories. All the funny times and the good things to remember."

I nodded. I knew this already. "Yeah, its not the same though."

Mirror Fred shook his head with me. "No its not, but its something. You are amazing George. Now here is what I want you to do. I want you to go throw the biggest bash the world has seen yet. I want you to live for me, because I can't. I want you to go out and prank the world and when someone asks you who pulled that prank, I want you to say, Fred." he said laughing at my dumbfounded expression. I could feel my mouth hanging open.

Grinning the widest grin in almost a year, I laughed. "Okay. Freddie. I'm in."

"Good, 'cause I gotta go. You stay strong and keep on laughing." Mirror Fred said back reaching out his hand. I pressed my hand onto his on the mirror and laughed again. "Sure thing." I answered.

Turning my back and stepping away I heard one last whisper. "Gred and Forge forever."

"Yes." I whispered back. "Forge and Gred forever." I smiled stepping out of the room.

Harry Potter was waiting for me and he grinned when he saw me happier than I had been in the last year. I admit it now. Fred's death depressed me and made me angry, but I will maintain his legacy. People will know Fred Weasley even if they never met him.

"Better?" Harry asked slipping a hand into his right from jeans pocket. I nodded. "Thanks." I said hugging him tight. I pulled back and walked away.

* * *

Harry Potter watched George Weasley walk away from him with a smirk.

Stepping back into the room at Hogwarts, Harry walked behind the two wat mirror he had conjured to replicate The Mirror of Erised and laughed aloud vanishing the bit of magic with a simple wave of his wand. Then he made the real mirror visible again removing the simple disillusionment charm he had place on it that morning.

Putting his hand back into his right front pocket, Harry turned the shiny stone of black thrice in hand and grinned at the apparation of Fred Weasley standing before him. "Keep an eye on him for me, even though I doubt he needs it now." Fred said smiling. Harry nodded once turning the stone thrice more. It was a good thing Albus Dumbledore never told anyone that the resurrection stone was really a gateway to the afterlife.

In the years following, George Weasley lived on and anytime a joke or prank was played he smiled knowing Fred was looking down on him with a true pranksters smirk.

The End...


End file.
